Traditional sights usually include mechanical sights and optical sights, wherein the mechanical sights generally refer to performing sighting mechanically through a metallic sight such as a rear sight, a front sight, and a notch; The optical sighting device utilizes optical lens to image, to make a target image and a line of sight superimposed on the same focal plane, thus, sighting is realized.
In the prior art, in order to improve shooting accuracy, and adapt more shooting environments, more techniques are integrated on the electronic sighting device. For example, when a user performs hunting or shooting at night, a night-vision function can be applied on sighting device, then the sighting device can help users more accurately search for a targeted object, which facilitates shooting. The sighting device with night-vision function in the prior art mostly applies at least one objective lens, light enhancement means and eye lens, the objective lens forms an image of external scenery on an entrance window of the enhancement means, the light enhancement means enhances the brightness, and the image after light level enhancement is displayed, to improve night-vision ability. However, when the above night-vision device is applied, the brightness of the image displayed on a display screen progressively increases from the background to the sighted object, resulting in that distinction between the targeted object image boundary brightness and background brightness is not obvious, and the boundary of the targeted object is blurred, thus, the obtained night-vision image has blurred boundary, which makes the shooter only obtain the location and orientation of the targeted object, and it is difficult to determine an optimum sighting point, therefore, it requires the user to judge the sighting point by virtue of shooting experience, which increases shooting difficult, and also causes instability of shooting accuracy.